042915FateMelnia
temeriticArduite TA began bothering tumblingThinker TT at 21:34 -- 09:34 TA: ugh 09:35 TA: fuckin buildings 09:35 TT: Uh 09:35 TA: ive fuckin lost track of everyone 09:35 TA: and this buildings are hard as shit to climb 09:35 TT: why are you climbing a building Fate? 09:36 TA: was gonna snipe a bitch but 09:36 TA: clearly not happening now 09:36 TA: and now im like 09:36 TA: up shits creek cuz 09:36 TA: who the fuck do i contact about this shit 09:36 TT: wow, LoSaJ sounds scary! Are you and your teammates ok? 09:36 TA: i saw some of them crash into the water? 09:36 TA: like 09:37 TA: shit is fucked rn 09:37 TA: i guess i should ask dani but shit 09:38 TT: (oAo) 09:39 TA: ugh 09:39 TA: hows your bullshit going 09:39 TT: not good 09:39 TT: I think something happened on LoEaD 09:39 TA: nice 09:39 TA: getting down to specifics 09:40 TT: I was on the volcano.. then everything went into a blur.. n-now Im back in my room 09:40 TT: and I w-woke up wearing a gasmask 09:40 TA: the fuck 09:40 TT: I d-don't know? 09:40 TA: thats uh 09:41 TA: good? 09:41 TA: probably not actually 09:41 TT: Probably not 09:41 TA: probably the least good thing to come to realize 09:41 TT: I w-was going to head to the infirmary 09:41 TT: th-then see if I can get into c-contact with my teammates 09:41 TT: Find out wh-what happened.. 09:41 TT: M-MillY! 09:42 TT: I j-just remembered, M-Milly and M-Mister Merrow, and M-Miss Acenia 09:42 TA: what 09:42 TT: th-they went into the v-volcano 09:42 TA: like 09:42 TA: spelunking 09:42 TA: or like 09:42 TA: falling into it 09:42 TT: N-No, L-lava 09:42 TA: wow what a bag of dicks 09:42 TT: TH-They went into the l-lava 09:42 TA: like uh 09:42 TT: b-but Doir said they wo-would be ok 09:42 TA: thats good 09:42 TT: b-but I c-can't remember anything else 09:43 TA: maybe you should talk to doir 09:44 TT: I th-think he was a-angry 09:44 TT: I'm a-afraid 09:44 TT: W-What if he yells at me 09:44 TT: (;;ono) 09:44 TA: uh 09:44 TA: like 09:45 TA: idk i dont know him that well 09:45 TA: why would he yell at you though 09:45 TT: He was angry 09:45 TA: why 09:45 TT: w-when people are angry, th-they tend to yell 09:45 TA: i mean iguess 09:46 TT: I th-think he was angry b-because of how things on the team were t-turning into a ch-charlie f-foxtrot 09:56 TA: the hell is a charlie foxtrot 09:56 TT: c-cluster f-frick 09:56 TA: say it bitch 09:56 TA: say it like you mean it 09:56 TA: cluster 09:56 TA: f 09:56 TA: ff 09:56 TA: come on 09:56 TA: ffff 09:56 TA: fu 09:57 TA: fuuuu 09:57 TA: fuck 09:57 TT: n-no, I d-don't like cussing 09:57 TA: god 09:57 TT: you can d-do it all you l-like though 09:58 TA: so disappointed 09:58 TT: Im s-sorry 09:59 TA: anyway 09:59 TA: i dunno 09:59 TA: but i dont think anybody would yell at you 09:59 TA: youre like the least yellatable person 09:59 TT: you'd b-be surprised 09:59 TT: I-It's not like I'm afraid of being y-yelled at for no reason? 10:00 TA: dude 10:01 TA: whos yelled at you 10:01 TA: ill like 10:01 TA: slap em and shit 10:01 TT: N-No, th-they d-died with T-Two Trees :( 10:02 TA: doesnt answer my question? 10:02 TT: B-Bullies, y-you know 10:02 TA: fuck bullies 10:02 TT: p-people who didn't like who I w-was 10:02 TA: fuck em in their little head 10:03 TA: i got your back bb 10:03 TT: th-thank you 10:03 TA: and all the bullies are dead so who gives a shit 10:03 TT: They were still p-people 10:03 TA: well minus the douchefucks with all the levels and like 10:03 TA: bullshit skill ranks 10:04 TT: Th-They had friends and family, and they died but we lived 10:04 TA: i mean 10:04 TA: when youre dealing with a game like this 10:04 TA: idk 10:05 TA: sucks but might not be a good idea to get caught up on that? 10:05 TA: idk 10:06 TT: I j-just don't w-want to forget what we're w-working towards, and wh-what was sacrificed to g-get this far 10:08 TA: i guess 10:08 TA: kinda fucks my vibe though 10:08 TA: idk 10:09 TA: game is depressing enough without thinkin about the 100 trillion people sburb stalin killed or whatever 10:14 TT: Yeah, it is d-depressng 10:14 TT: b-but that's why us heart p-players are here 10:14 TA: so 10:14 TA: you can focus on the depressing shit 10:14 TA: and ill focus on 10:14 TA: idk 10:14 TA: being a bard and cheering people up 10:14 TA: sounds good nice plan 10:15 TT: I-It's not like I focus on it to be d-depressing, I d-don't even focus on it, I j-just don't want to forget it 10:15 TA: consider my reminders filled 10:18 TA: ugh 10:20 TA: oh there they are 10:21 TA: false alarm found my team 10:21 TA: damn 10:21 TT: G-Great1 10:21 TA: fuckin labyrinth 10:21 TT: *! 10:21 TT: I th-thought you were c-climbing a building 10:21 TA: yea i got down 10:21 TA: walked around toward where they were 10:21 TA: saw some gaggle of fuckwits 10:22 TA: there ya go 10:22 TT: I-I'm glad 10:22 TT: I sh-should go find m-my team 10:22 TA: yea 10:22 TT: b-bye Fate 10:22 TA: okay 10:22 TT: :) 10:22 TA: see ya -- tumblingThinker TT ceased bothering temeriticArduite TA at 22:22 --